Rise and Shine
by xkittybluex
Summary: Set right before the Pilot. As John goes missing Dean asks Bobby for help. R


_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the appearing characters._

* * *

_**Rise and Shine**_

Coffee was a great invention, that much was as clear as mud.

Pouring himself another cup Bobby decided that he was becoming way too old to pull an all-nighter like that anymore. He couldn't even begin to understand all those young people and teenagers who went through that DELIBERATELY. With the job sometimes affording it there was not much of a choice for him anyways. As much as he wished for a bed the night… there were people that needed to be saved and things that needed to be killed. So he set up another pot, stifled a yawn and turned his attention back to his research.

There were several newspaper articles sprawled out in front of him dating from 1865, when the first persons went missing, to 2005. Since then every twenty years there had been a certain amount of disappearances. There was a pattern. So either he was dealing with a very old kidnapper or he was facing a spirit or some other supernatural creature. Problem was, however, that as long as the paper dated back there have been god knows how many violent deaths, which all could create a malevolent spirit and there were probably at least as many supernatural beings that were capable of letting people disappear. Bobby buried his face in his hands and sighed in frustration.

He was just opening the laptop lid once more to be able to search the internet as well when he heard the knock on his door. Glancing at his watch, it was little after 6 am; a little confused he ran a hand through his graying hair, closed the laptop again and started for the door.

What he saw there, combined with his lack of sleep, was enough to get him utterly perplexed and wondering if by any chance he had dozed off amidst working. "… Dean? Is that really you, son?"

"In the flesh." The younger hunter beamed the same brilliant smile at him that Bobby had missed oh so badly, since he'd had his fallout with John, years ago. For all he knew the Winchesters could have been dead… or not. He would have heard that one, but still, as stubborn as these damn men were there was no way anyone knew how they were doing, even in the scene where they had acquired quite a reputation sans knowing it.

So Dean here was particularly known for his excellent marksmanship that had saved his family's and a lot of other hunters' asses a million times. Sam, the youngest, had, as Bobby remembered very well, dug up information at fifteen that took experienced hunters like him or Caleb weeks to find in a mere day.

John was… well, he was another story. Bobby grimaced, thinking back to their fight after which John had burned down all bridges between him, Bobby, and himself and his sons. Hunters were brilliant trackers, but if they didn't want to be found, then that's it. Bobby hadn't had any contact to them after this.

But here one of them was, right at his doorstep. And Bobby surprised himself and the other likewise when he pulled the other man in a fierce hug, remaining there a few moments, and then shoving away a little embarrassed. "Sorry, it's just…" Bobby's voice trailed off and he took a deep breath before he continued. "I haven't seen you for ages, boy. Let me look at ya! You look so old…"

Dean blinked a few times, still a little confused about the sudden show of affection from the older man, but he regained his grin as fast as he'd used to in these past times Bobby remembered so fondly. "Makes sense, since I was what, when we last saw us? Twenty? Twenty-one maybe?"

"Yeah", Bobby nodded in thought, "and now you're… twenty-five?"

Dean's grin widened. "Twenty-six actually, but close enough." He ran a hand through his short hair absentmindedly. "Man, it's good to see you Bobby."

"It's good to see you, too", Bobby said quietly.

He let out a short laugh. "I kinda noticed."

Bobby grinned sheepishly. "Yeah well… maybe I'm getting emotional in my old age."

"Old? You're not old." Dean slapped his shoulder affectionately. "So uh…", he laughed again, "may I come in?"

"Oh, of course! I'm sorry…"

"A bit confused now are we?" Dean snickered as he pushed his way past Bobby into the house. He helped himself to a chair, putting it down right next to where Bobby had been sitting a few minutes ago, eying the research curiously. "So, vengeful spirit?", he asked.

"I don't quite know yet, could be a Wendigo or something like that as well… Coffee?"

Dean smiled. "Would be great. Sorry for turning up at this early hour."

"No harm done. I was awake anyway." Bobby handed the younger man a steaming mug, who gratefully took a sip of the hot liquid. "So… what brings you here?"

"Uh… I was in the area?" He laughed again, this time it sounded odd though, not carefree like before but somehow embarrassed, nervous.

"You weren't." Bobby sipped on his coffee as well and took his seat opposite Dean. "There aren't any jobs in a hundredth mile radius."

"Smart as ever, huh?" Dean smiled sadly. "Well the thing is…", he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I know we didn't exactly part on the best terms… you and dad especially."

Bobby snorted. "You can say that."

Again there was this strange laugh that wasn't quite him. "Look Bobby… I'm sorry for that."

Bobby blinked, confused. "Boy… what are you apologizing for? It wasn't your fault."

Dean's eyes began to wander the room, looking everywhere but Bobby's face. "What I meant is… you're still mad at him probably, but… ah well." Dean's eyes were on the ground now. "I kinda need your help. With dad."

Bobby was instantly alert. "Did anything happen to John?"

Dean forced a smile. "That's the problem I guess… Dad's missing."

"Since when?"

"A few weeks now…?" Dean finally lifted his gaze again and looked Bobby in the eye. "He hasn't contacted me since… I can't reach his phone either."

Bobby let go of a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "Dean… John's alright."

"What makes you think that?"

Bobby sighed. "Because that's just how he is, son. So he doesn't contact you for a few days… he did that a million times. There were times where I wouldn't hear from him in months."

"But this time…", Dean looked at his coffee as if it had all the answers, "it's different. He's in trouble if not already dead, I can feel it. Bobby, please, I need to find him. And I need help."

"Dean… you've seen that I'm on a job right now. I can't just abandon it because John forgot to call in for another time… what about your brother?"

Dean's head jerked up abruptly. "Sam? You're kidding right?"

"Don't tell me you two had a fight."

"Ah well…", Dean forced a smile, "he and dad actually. Sam went to… college. That's when dad threw him out. Four years ago. We haven't talked to him much since."

"Four… if I ever see John again I'm gonna fill his sorry ass with buckshot!", Bobby exclaimed, getting up.

"You'd have to find him first", Dean said, having finally regained his smile, it still didn't reach his eyes though.

Bobby let himself fall back to his seat with a sigh. "You're right." He took a deep breath. "Look, Dean, I'm sorry. I really am. But I can't just ditch my job."

"I know. I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have asked."

Bobby looked down at his mug of coffee, gone cold by now. "No, that's not it, I just… Dean, go talk to Sam. Ask him."

"And why would I do that?" Dean asked, disdain in his voice. "I don't even know if he'd recognize me if I stood right in front of him."

"He's your brother", Bobby said quietly.

"I'm not so sure there anymore", Dean muttered. He got up. "Well thanks anyway."

"You're leaving already?"

Dean nodded. "It was good to see you again, Bobby." He started for the door.

Hastily Bobby got to his feet. "Dean wait!"

Dean turned, smirking. "What? Another hug?"

Bobby smiled. "No. It's just… give me a call when you find him alright?"

"I will", Dean said sincerely.

Already reaching for the handle, he turned one last time. "Know what? I'll try Sam. It's his father too after all."

* * *

_Thanks for reading, reviews would be great :)_


End file.
